


Doing it Again

by Powercore122



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: expanded powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powercore122/pseuds/Powercore122
Summary: Max had years now with her powers and knows that the storm will still come and she won't be able to stop it, even if she did know when it would come, so she goes back to a time when she knows the storm will come. While she is at she can fix things that went wrong





	Doing it Again

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea in my head for a while, this max is a lot different than in the game since it has been years for her,

_My name is Maxine Sara Black-Caulfield, it has been 20 years in the real world since I had to go back in time and let my best friend Chloe get killed, ive never gotten over that in fact ive spent years learning about my powers and more time in that other world that Maxine lives in._

_From what she told me she is more like a spirit that was sent to guide me and help me learn to use my powers correctly even though she is a bitch she has helped me, over the decades don’t know how long I’ve spent learning my powers._

_While ive spent time in the real world I’ve spent more in the other world learning my powers, time has no meaning there so I don’t even know how long ive spent there, I do know that my powers are so much more._

_One more thing is that the storm is still going to come, all I did is freeze it in time when I let Chloe die, it has been gathering strength since then and when it comes it I wont be able to fight it, even if I did know when it would come._

_The only way I can completely stop the storm is if I go back and save Chloe, I know that will cause the storm to happen and while I’m at it I can bring down the Prescott’s before they kill Acadia Bay, I also can bring back Rachal thanks to my powers I can fix everything._

_The one thing I’m worried about is Victoria she and I share the same powers, but they haven’t activated yet and won't till I go back, since I left Blackwall she is the only person I am close too, I love her, while I know she has feelings for me I have acted on them since I always knew I was going back to 2013._

_That brings me to today I am going back I have everything I need proof of Prescott’s corruption, some spending money from 2013 that was not easy to get, I also am bringing my makeup and some clothes along with my hair dyes._

_I have the photo I’m going to use and it’s the selfie I had taken that morning so I can leave my bag in my room and make sure I can change, I also have my journal from that week as well as the phone which remained intact from the other version of that week_

_Once I make sure I have everything I will go back_


End file.
